


Like Open Doors

by AphTeavana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, Concerned Austria (Hetalia), Crack Treated Seriously, Emo North Italy (Hetalia), Emotional, Gen, LMAO, ever heard of my immortal?, yea that's basically how Italy acts in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: Italy, but make him emo
Relationships: Austria & Hungary (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Like Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> An old friend of mine drew a picture of emo Italy and I wrote fanfic for it back in like 2016? I've been looking at my old writing today and wanted to save this here for the memories

"Argh-" Folders, notebooks, and binders crash to the floor. "I- Fuck you!" Feet rain down upon the bedroom floor with mighty anger. "I hate everyone in this family!"

Feli slowly smears his black eyeliner on himself. He can feel the intense emotions boiling inside him as his favorite youtube MCR and Lincoln Park mix jam was playing low behind him. Today's been tough. Every day has been tough. First Romano decided to be a little bitch again and then France came over declaring how horny he always is and- gah. It's just too much!

 _Everyone is always in my space- I hate all of them_. He won't cry, dammit.

Next, he picked up his lipstick, Midnight Death Soul, and rolled it across his chapped lips and then running it over that with his silver and violet sparkled gloss appropriately named Twilight Sparkle. _Perfect_ , he thought, _I can truly feel like myself now_. He sighed happily to himself and check out how well his contour was faring. Sometimes it smudged, but today it was exactly how he wanted it.

He stood and flitted across the room in an alluring dance he had learned from his old occult friend Holy Rome. He twisted and turned to the music and chanted ancient Latin softly. "Manducans amo defricatus urina; I am who I am." He swirls to a sudden stop and star-fishes his arms out and up into a jazz hands motion. Feli inhales deeply.

"Fortuna-amiculos in sempiternum." Deep exhale. And he drops onto the floor with a limp ungrateful flop, much like a dead fish.

He'd probably never know this but Austria was peeking in from the crack of his ajar door. His face contorted in complete and utter horror, mumbling, "What the fuuuck-" under his breath. Austria doesn't know how to bring up any of this- _whatever this was_ \- to Hungary.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my old fandom friends :,)


End file.
